


Dirty (Chibs Telford)

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [7]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dirty (Chibs Telford)

 

It was a quiet night in the SAMCRO clubhouse, everyone sitting around or playing pool. Even the croweaters were more subdued than normal, as if the guys alone weren't enough of a crowd to keep their interest. Happy sunk another shot and glanced over as he heard Tig sigh rather loudly, looking bored out of his mind. He watched Chibs take his shot before inspiration struck and Happy looked around at the other guys.

"You guys wanna go do something?"

Chibs shrugged as Tig and Opie looked mildly interested while Jax and Bobby sat at the bar drinking beer and talking quietly. "What ye got in mind, Hap?"

Happy laid his cue stick down on the felt and motioned for them to follow him. "A streetfight."

Chibs shook his head and chuckled as they all walked out to their bikes, Jax and Bobby bringing up the rear. "Ye don't get enough fighting during the day? Ye wanna go pick one with someone?"

Happy shook his head as he swung a leg over his bike. "Nah, man. In Lodi, there's a streetfight circuit. We can go check it out." He shrugged as his brothers all looked at him like he was nuts. "It's something to do. Besides, they got some hot chicks."

Tig snorted and shook his head as he got on his bike. "You should have just said pussy to begin with, man. That's the magic word."

Happy just chuckled under his breath as the others laughed and loaded up for the ride to Lodi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the guys turned onto a quiet street in the industrial part of Lodi, Chibs couldn't help but feel the tension in his shoulders. He didn't mind going to watch a fight, he didn't even mind betting on one, but he just didn't want to end up in one himself. It wasn't that he didn't know how to street fight, it had just been a very long week and he wasn't in the mood to see his own blood on the pavement. He followed Happy's lead and parked his bike on the street before they all walked another block before he could hear the sounds of a crowd. Happy was beside him as they walked a little further into the mob of people cheering someone on.

"These fights are ok, but wait until you see the main event, man. This one bitch is almost always in the main fight and she fucking kicks ass. I've never seen her lose."

As they walked around, stopping here and there so Happy could talk to someone, they finally made their way to what Chibs could only assume was going to be the main fight. There was a seedy looking guy taking bets and Happy asked him who was fighting.

"Nicole and Jasper. Odds are in Nicole's favor." 

Chibs watched as Happy pulled a one hundred dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to the guy before he shrugged and did the same. The other boys followed, Bobby being the only one betting on the man in the fight. When the other guys looked at him, he shrugged and grinned. "What? No way a woman can beat a man in a bare-knuckle fight."

Happy just shook his head and leaned against the hood of a car that was parked near the bookie. Chibs lit a cigarette and leaned beside him, taking in the action around them. "So what are the rules in a fight like this?"

Happy shrugged as he lit his own cigarette. "None, really. Last man-or woman-standing, wins."

About that time, a car comes screeching to a halt beside them and a guy with a muscular frame and bald head got out, heading to the center of the crowd. If Chibs had to guess, he'd say the wanker weighed in at three hundred pounds and stood at least six foot four.

They heard a motorcycle approaching and turned to see who it was. When Happy started smiling, Chibs assumed this was the lass that was going to go up against the beast. There in front of them, on a Dyna Glide similar to Chib's, was a woman straight out of his fantasies. As she took off her helmet, he knew that his jaw had to be hanging open but he didn't care. She was gorgeous. Quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on in a long time, and it was suddenly his mission in life to get to know her. 

The woman in question looked to weigh in at around a buck twenty and stood no taller than five foot four inches. Chibs was beginning to doubt Happy's claim of her being able to handle a behemoth like the one waiting for her. She started to stride past them but stopped when she noticed Happy. She grinned and walked right to him for a hug.

"Happy! It's been a minute, yeah? How ya been?"

Chibs felt a surge of jealousy come from out of nowhere as he watched Happy give her the once over and smile. "I've been good, little girl. You ready for this?"

Nicole snorted and nodded her head as she looked over the rest of the guys. "You know I am. You guys bet on me?" They all nodded except for Bobby, who suddenly looked uncomfortable. Nicole just lifted one brow and smirked as she shook her head. "Seriously? Dude... " She zeroed in on Chibs and smiled as he saw her eyes widen. She took her time looking him over, and he suddenly felt hot. "How about you, hot stuff? You bet on little ole me?"

Chibs forgot how to speak for a moment before nodding and giving her what he hoped was a flirtatious smile. "Aye, lass, I did. Ye gonna win for me?"

She grinned as she stepped closer to run a hand over his chest. "You know I will. Just for you."

With a wink, she turned on her heel and headed into the fray. While the man in charge laid out the rules, what few there were, Tig stared Nicole down and groaned. "Damn, I wouldn't mind a few rounds with her."

Chibs cut a look at his friend and frowned. "Only if ye like sloppy seconds, Tiggy."

Tig grinned as everyone else laughed, Happy slapping Chibs on the back and winking at Tig. "Yeah, I think she already laid claim to Chibby. You didn't even have a shot at that, man."

Our attention was called back to the fight when we started hearing the sounds of scuffling. We all pushed to the front of the crowd as Nicole and Jasper duked it out. He had strength and size on his side, but she had agility and speed. He'd go to punch and she'd no longer be there, turning up behind him to land a nice kidney shot or kick to the knee. Soon, the big man was a bloody mess and Nicole looked like she had just stepped off her bike. 

The more he watched her systematically tear down her opponent, the more turned on he became. He couldn't remember ever watching a woman fight like this. Sure, he'd watched wrestling, but that was choreographed, and he'd watched croweaters fight over himself and the other boys before, but this was a thing of beauty.

Jasper finally called uncle when she had him down on the ground, straddled and landing punch after punch to his face and torso. The ref pulled her off of the fallen man kicking and screaming, and the crowd loved it. Chibs himself wasn't sure he would be able to walk, much less ride his bike home, he was so hard. Once she was turned loose and declared the winner, she turned and left the fallen man where he lay, making a direct line for Chibs. Before he could really prepare himself, he was being mauled and he loved every second of it.

As the others hooted and hollered, Nicole kissed Chibs with an abandon he'd never witnessed, much less been on the receiving end of, and it was glorious. When she finally came up for air, she stood panting in front of him, a wild look in her eyes.

"I'm still wound up tight, babe. How about a round or two?"

The other guys laughed as Chibs shook his head and grinned. "Darlin, I don't think I could fight ye. Yer too good."

Nicole leaned in kissed him before chuckling low and whispering in his ear. "That wasn't the kind of round I was thinking of."

Chibs chuckled and pulled her closer. "Now that I'm all in for."


End file.
